wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/I/27
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=1}}/II/01|Tom II Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXVII ŻONA ATHOSA. — Teraz pozostaje nam tylko dowiedzieć się czegoś o Athosie — odezwał się d‘Artagnan do skaczącego z radości Aramisa, gdy mu opowiedział, co zaszło w stolicy od czasu ich wyjazdu, bo po sutym obiedzie zapomnieli, jeden o rozprawie, drugi o przebytych trudach. — Czy sądzisz, że go nieszczęście jakie spotkało? — zapytał Aramis. — Athos jest rozważny, dzielny i zręcznie włada szpadą. — Tak, i nikt tak, jak ja, nie może ocenić jego odwagi i zręczności; lecz wolę ja iść ze szpadą na lance, aniżeli na kije i obawiam się, aby Athos nie został zbity przez gawiedź. Ten motłoch wali mocno i nieprędko przestaje. Dlatego właśnie chciałbym jaknajprędzej w dalszą drogę wyruszyć. — Ja radbym ci towarzyszyć — rzekł Aramis — chociaż nie czuję się na siłach, aby konia dosiąść. Próbowałem się biczować wczoraj dyscypliną, którą tu widzisz na ścianie, ale ból srogi przeszkodził mi w tem ćwiczeniu pobożnem. — Bo też, mój drogi, kto widział leczyć postrzał uderzeniami rzemienia; ale ty chory byłeś, a choroba osłabia umysł; dlatego uniewinniam cię, mój drogi. — Kiedyż myślisz odjechać? — Jutro, skoro świt; odpocznij sobie tej nocy, a jutro, jeżeli będziesz w stanie, pojedziemy razem. — Dobranoc więc — rzekł Aramis — bo, jakkolwiek żelazne masz siły, czujesz zapewne potrzebę spoczynku. Nazajutrz, gdy d‘Artagnan wszedł do pokoju Aramisa, zastał go, wyglądającego oknem. — Czemuż się tak przypatrujesz? — zapytał go d‘Artagnan. — Na honor! podziwiam te trzy wspaniałe konie, które chłopcy stajenni trzymają za cugle; wszak to rozkosz królewska podróżować na takich wierzchowcach. — Będziesz używał tej rozkoszy, drogi Aramisie; jeden z tych koni do ciebie należy. — Co mówisz? a któryż? — Którego sobie wybierzesz: żadnemu z nich nie daję pierwszeństwa. — A ten czaprak bogaty na nim, czy także mój? — Rozumie się. — Żartujesz chyba d‘Artagnanie. — Przestałem żartować, odkąd mówisz po francusku. — Więc to moje te strzemiona złocone, czaprak aksamitny, to siodło wykładane srebrem? — Twoje własne, jak ten koń, który grzebie ziemię jest mój, a ten, który się wspina, do Athosa należy. — Niech cię djabli!... wspaniałe bestyjki!... — Rad jestem, że ci się podobały. — Czy to od króla ten dar pochodzi? — Pewno, że nie od kardynała; lecz co masz się głowić, od kogo pochodzą, dość, że jeden z nich należy do ciebie. — Biorę tego, którego trzyma rudy parobek. — Pysznie! — Boże wielki!... — wykrzyknął Aramis — z radości nie czuję bólu; wsiadłbym na tego konia choćby z kulami za skórą. A! co za strzemiona!... Hola! Bazin, chodź tu natychmiast! Bazin milczący i ponury stanął na progu. — Szpadę moją do pochwy wpakować, wyprostować kapelusz, płaszcz oczyścić, nabić pistolety! — zawołał Aramis. — Ostatnie rozporządzenie zbyteczne — przerwał mu d‘Artagnan — w olstrach są pistolety nabite. Bazin ciężko westchnął. — Cóż tam, mości Bazinie, uspokój się — rzekł d‘Artagnan — w rozmaitych warunkach zdobywa się królestwo niebieskie. — Mój pan był już takim dobrym teologiem!... — wyszlochał Bazin — byłby został biskupem, a może kardynałem!... — Słuchaj, biedny mój Bazinie, zastanów się troszeczkę! na co się zdało być księdzem, proszę? wojny się przez to nie unika; widzisz przecież, że kardynał ma odbyć pierwszą kampanję z szyszakiem na głowie i halabardą w ręku; pan de Nogaret de La Valette jest także kardynałem, a zapytaj lokaja jego, ile razy skubał dlań szarpie? — Niestety! — westchnął Bazin — wiem ja, panie, o tem; wszystko na świecie przewróciło się do góry nogami. Tak rozmawiając, wszyscy trzej zeszli na dziedziniec. — Potrzymaj mi strzemię, Bazinie — zawołał Aramis. I wskoczył lekko na siodło z właściwą sobie zręcznością, lecz gdy szlachetne zwierzę wspięło się kilka razy i krok zmieniło, odnowił się nieznośny ból Aramisa, muszkieter zbladł i począł się chwiać. D‘Artagnan, który to przewidywał, nie tracił go z oczu, skoczył doń, pochwycił w ramiona i zaprowadził do pokoju. — Tak być musi, drogi Aramisie, trzeba, abyś sił nabrał, odpocznij — rzekł — sam pojadę szukać Athosa. — Tyś człowiek ze spiżu — rzekł doń Aramis. — Wcale nie, szczęście mi tylko sprzyja; lecz co tu będziesz robił, czekając na mnie? Spodziewam się, że nie glossy o palcach i błogosławieństwach, co?... Aramis uśmiechnął się. — Wiersze będę pisał — odparł. — Zapewne wierszyki, wyperfumowane zapachem, jaki miał liścik służebnej pani de Chevreuse. Naucz Bazina prozodji, to go pocieszy. A co do konia, jeźdź na nim potroszę, to się przyzwyczaisz. — O! nie troszcz się, zastaniesz mnie gotowego do drogi. Rozstali się a w dziesięć minut potem d‘Artagnan, poleciwszy Bazinowi i oberżystce przyjaciela, kłusował w kierunku Amiens. Co się tam dzieje z Athosem; może nie znajdzie go wcale?... Pozostawił go w okolicznościach bardzo krytycznych. Athos mógł być zwyciężony. Myśl ta czoło mu zachmurzyła; d‘Artagnanowi z piersi dobywało się westchnienie, a chęć zemsty opanowywała mu serce. Athos był najstarszym z jego przyjaciół i dlatego napozór najmniej zbliżony do niego upodobaniami i dążeniami. Pomimo to przekładał go stanowczo nad innych. Postawa jego szlachetna i wyróżniająca się, te błyski wielkości, tryskające od czasu do czasu z cienia, w którym ukrywał się tak chętnie, ta niezrównana łatwość w obejściu, czyniąca go towarzyszem najmilszym pod słońcem, rozum i uszczypliwa wesołość, odwaga, którą można było za ślepą poczytać, gdyby nie była wynikiem najwyższej zimnej krwi, tyle przymiotów wywoływało więcej niż szacunek, więcej niż przyjaźń ze strony d‘Artagnana, budziły one w nim najwyższe uwielbienie. Istotnie, w zestawieniu nawet z panem de Tréville, pełnym elegancji i szlachetności dworzaninem, Athos w szczęśliwszych swoich chwilach porównanie z nim korzystnie mógł wytrzymać. Był on wzrostu średniego, lecz tak kształtny i pięknie zbudowany, że gdy nieraz szedł w zapasy z Porthosem, olbrzym ten, którego siła weszła w przysłowie pomiędzy muszkieterami, zmuszony był ugiąć się przed nim. Głowa jego o przenikliwem wejrzeniu, nos prosty i broda, zarysowana, jak u Brutusa, posiadały wyraz wzniosły i słodki zarazem; ręce, o które nie dbał bynajmniej, wprawiały w rozpacz Aramisa, który pielęgnował swoje, posiłkując się niezliczoną ilością maści migdałowej i wonnych olejków; głos jego brzmiał przejmująco i zarazem dźwięcznie. Przytem było w nim coś nieokreślonego, co oznaczało głęboką znajomość wyższego świata, świetną ogładę towarzyską, ta natura rodowa, która, pomimo jego wiedzy, przebijała się w każdym postępku. Gdy chodziło o ucztę, Athos urządzał ją lepiej, niż każdy inny światowiec, rozmieszczając zaproszonych według zasad, odziedziczonych po przodkach, albo według tych, jakie zawdzięczali sami sobie. Gdy szło o heraldykę, Athos znał wszystkie rodziny szlacheckie w królestwie, ich genealogje, związki, herby oraz ich pochodzenie. Najdrobniejsze szczegóły etykiety były mu też znane, wiedział, jakie przywileje przysługiwały wielkim właścicielom ziemskim, biegły był w sztuce łowieckiej i sokolnictwie, tak, że razu pewnego w rozmowie wielce zadziwił Ludwika XIII, który w tem był nielada mistrzem. Jak wszyscy wielcy panowie z owej epoki, był z niego niezrównany jeździec i szermierz. Nadto takie miał wykształcenie umysłowe nawet pod względem nauk scholastycznych, że cytaty łacińskie Aramisa wywoływały uśmiech na jego ustach, gdy Porthos udawał tylko, że je rozumie. Parę też razy, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu towarzyszów, poprawił Aramisa w języku łacińskim. Prawość jego była niewzruszona w tym wieku, kiedy ludzie, trudniący się wojennem rzemiosłem, wchodzili w układy ze swojem sumieniem i wiarą, a ubodzy z siódmem przykazaniem boskiem. Był to zaiste człowiek niepowszedni ten Athos. A jednak bywało, iż ta wybrana natura, ten piękny twór boski, ten wykwit doskonałości, skłaniał się nieznacznie ku materjalizmowi, jak starcy ku zniedołężnieniu ciała i ducha. Athos w chwilach upadku moralnego, co się przytrafiało nierzadko, zaćmiewał w sobie świetlane strony, które zapadały wtedy, jakby w ciemnościach nocnych. Wtedy znikał półbożek, a pozostawał zaledwie człowiek. Głowa opadała mu na piersi, blask oczu przygasał, słowa trudno było z niego wydobyć, całemi godzinami wpatrywał się w butelkę i kielich, albo w Grimauda, który, przyzwyczajony spełniać rozkazy jego na migi, czytał w zamarłem spojrzeniu pana najmniejsze jego życzenie, spełniając je natychmiast. W takich razach, choćby był w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół, zaledwie jednem słowem i to z wysiłkiem mieszał się do ogólnej rozmowy. Natomiast pił za czterech, a jedynym objawem tych libacyj było silniejsze ściągnięcie brwi i smutek bardziej ponury. D‘Artagnan, którego znamy z umysłu badawczego i przenikliwego, daremnie usiłował odgadnąć przyczynę takiego upadku ducha, ani nie mógł poznać okoliczności, które stan ten sprowadzały. Athos nie odbierał żadnych listów, a każdy postępek jego znany był przyjaciołom. Trudno przypuścić, aby wino mogło sprowadzać ten smutek, bo pił wtedy właśnie, gdy chciał go przemódz; lecz to lekarstwo czyniło go jeszcze więcej ponurym. Nie można było również przypisywać grze tych napadów czarnej melancholji, bo, przeciwnie, gdy Porthos śpiewał lub klął siarczyście zależnie od szczęścia, Athos przy wygranej lub przegranej zarówno pozostawał niewzruszony. Widziano, jak w klubie muszkieterskim wygrał pewnego wieczora tysiąc pistolów, a przegrał następnie wszystko aż do pasa złotem haftowanego, w który stroił się na wielkie uroczystości, później nanowo się odegrał, a nawet zyskał jeszcze sto pistolów, a jednak piękne brwi jego nie drgnęły ani na chwilę, ręce nie straciły perłowej białości i nie przestał rozmawiać nader przyjemnie i spokojnie. Melancholji jego nie można było też przypisać wpływom atmosferycznym, jak to bywa z Anglikami, gdyż smutek jego cięższy się stawał zwykle przy nadchodzącej najpiękniejszej porze roku. Czerwiec i sierpień były miesiącami najstraszniejszemi dla Athosa. O chwilę obecną nie troszczył się wcale, wzruszał ramionami, gdy o przyszłości mówiono; zatem tajemnica jego tkwiła w przeszłości, jak to mówiono ogólnikowo d‘Artagnanowi. Ten odcień tajemnicy otaczał całą jego osobę i czynił go bardziej jeszcze zajmującym człowiekiem, bo ani jego oczy, ani usta nic nie zdradziły, nigdy, w najwyższem nawet upojeniu trunkiem, choćby go zarzucano najzręczniejszemi pytaniami. — Tak... — rozmyślał d‘Artagnan — biedny Athos może już nie żyje w tej chwili i to z mojej winy, bo ja wciągnąłem go w tę sprawę, której nawet nie znał z początku. — A my, panie — odpowiedział Planchet — prawdopodobnie zawdzięczamy mu życie. Pamięta pan, Jak krzyczał: „Uciekaj d‘Artagnan, jestem schwytany!“ I, wystrzeliwszy z dwóch pistoletów, jak okrutnie łomotał szpadą! Mógłby kto myśleć, że dwudziestu ludzi tam było, a raczej dwudziestu zażartych djabłów. Słowa te zdwoiły zapał d‘Artagnana, popędzał konia, który, nie potrzebując bynajmniej zachęty, unosił jeźdźca galopem. Około jedenastej zrana pokazały się wieże Amiens; o wpół do dwunastej stanęli przed bramą przeklętej oberży. D‘Artagnan rozmyślał już nieraz nad zemstą na przewrotnym oberżyście. Wszedł do oberży w kapeluszu naciśniętym na oczy, z lewą dłonią na rękojeści szpady, a prawą śmigając w powietrzu szpicrutą. — Poznajesz mnie pan? — odezwał się do gospodarza, podchodzącego ku niemu z powitaniem. — Nie mam tego zaszczytu, jaśnie panie — odparł tenże, olśniony świetnemi końmi d‘Artagnana. — A! więc nie znasz mnie wcale? — Nie, jaśnie panie. — No, no, dwa słowa przywrócą ci pamięć. Co zrobiłeś z tym szlachetnym panem, któremu przed dwoma tygodniami miałeś tyle czelności zarzucić fałszowanie pieniędzy? Oberżysta zbladł, bo d‘Artagnan przybrał postawę jak mógł najgroźniejszą, Planchet zaś naśladował swego pana. — O! jaśnie panie, nie wspominaj mi o tem — zawołał gospodarz płaczliwym głosem. — Boże wielki! jakże ja błąd mój okupiłem drogo. O! ja nieszczęsny!... — Czy powiesz mi, czy nie? co się z nim stało? — Jaśnie panie, zechciej mnie wysłuchać i zmiłuj się nade mną. Racz usiąść, jeżeli łaska! D‘Artagnan, niemy z gniewu i niepokoju, zasiadł groźny, jak sędzia. Planchet wsparł się na poręczy fotela, przybierając postawę wyniosłą. — Rzecz tak się miała, jaśnie panie — począł oberżysta, trzęsąc się ze strachu — bo teraz poznaję pana: pan odjechałeś wtedy, gdy miałem ten nieszczęsny zatarg, ze szlachcicem, o którym mowa. — Tak, to ja; widzisz więc, że nie możesz spodziewać się przebaczenia, jeżeli nie powiesz mi całej prawdy. — Racz mnie wysłuchać, panie, a dowiesz się o wszystkiem. — Słucham. — Zostałem uprzedzony przez władze, że wytrawny fałszerz pieniędzy przybędzie do mojej oberży z kilkoma towarzyszami, a wszyscy przebrani będą za gwardzistów, albo za muszkieterów. Konie, służba, nawet osoby jaśnie panów podane mi zostały w rysopisie. — Cóż dalej?... — rzekł d‘Artagnan, domyślając się, skąd pochodził dokładny rysopis. — Zgodnie więc z rozporządzeniem władzy, która przysłała mi posiłki w liczbie sześciu ludzi, przedsięwziąłem środki, jakie uważałem za konieczne dla zabezpieczenia się przeciw fałszerzom pieniędzy. — Jeszcze?... — krzyknął d‘Artagnan, któremu słowo fałszerz strasznie słuch drażniło. — Wybacz, jaśnie panie, że wymawiam to brzydkie słowo, lecz ono właśnie służy mi za usprawiedliwienie. Władza napędziła mi strachu, a wiadomo, że mizerny oberżysta dbać winien o jej względy. — Czy dowiem się już raz, czy nie, gdzie jest ten szlachcic, co się z nim stało? umarł? czy żyje? — Cierpliwości, jaśnie panie, zaraz skończę. Stała się więc rzecz panu wiadoma — dodał obłudnie gospodarz, co nie uszło uwagi d‘Artagnana i zdawało się usprawiedliwiać podejrzenie. — Przyjaciel pana bronił się rozpaczliwie. Pachołek jego, który nieszczęściem nieprzewidzianem zaczepił wysłańców władzy, bo to oni przebrani byli za chłopców stajennych... — A! łajdaki!... — krzyknął d‘Artagnan, zmówiliście się wszyscy, dziwna rzecz, żem dotąd nie wytępił was co do nogi. — Nie, jaśnie panie, zmowy nie było żadnej między nami, jak się pan wkrótce przekona. Przyjaciel pański (przepraszam, iż nie tytułuję go czcigodnym imieniem, jakie nosi, lecz jest mi ono nieznane), przyjaciel pański, uczyniwszy niezdolnymi do walki dwóch ludzi dwoma strzałami pistoletu, począł się cofać, broniąc się szpadą, którą okaleczył jeszcze jednego z moich ludzi, a mnie płazem ogłuszył. — Ty kacie przeklęty, skończysz już raz? — krzyknął d‘Artagnan — gdzież Athos, co się z Athosem stało?... — Cofając się, jak rzekłem jaśnie panu, trafił na schody do piwnicy, gdzie drzwi były otwarte, porwał klucz z zamku i zatarasował się z wewnątrz. Ponieważ stamtąd niema innego wyjścia, pozostawiono go w spokoju. — Tak, nie szło im o zabicie, uwięzić go tylko chciano. — Boże sprawiedliwy! uwięzić, jaśnie panie? ależ on sam się uwięził, przysięgam. Najpierw spisał się nielada, jednego zabił na miejscu, a dwóch ciężko poranił. Trupa i rannych zabrali ich towarzysze. Odtąd oczy moje ich nie widziały, ani uszy o nich nie słyszały. Ja sam, skoro odzyskałem zmysły, poszedłem do gubernatora i opowiedziałem mu wszystko, pytając, co z więźniem mam począć. Gubernator wyglądał, jakby spadł z księżyca; powiedział mi, że pierwszy raz o tem słyszy, że dane mi rozkazy nie wyszły od niego i że gdybym się poważył wspomnieć o tem komu, że starcie to z jego wiedzą nastąpiło, każe mnie poprostu powiesić. Pomyliłem się widocznie, uwięziłem niewinnego, a winowajca umknął szczęśliwie. — Ale cóż Athos? — zakrzyczał znowu d‘Artagnan, którego zniecierpliwienie potęgowało zaniedbanie sprawy tej przez władzę — co się stało z Athosem? — Ponieważ pilno mi było oczyścić się z winy przed więźniem — ciągnął dalej oberżysta — wybrałem się do piwnicy, aby go uwolnić. A! panie, to chyba nie człowiek, to djabeł wcielony. Gdym zaproponował, że go wypuszczę na wolność, oświadczył, iż widzi w tem zastawione sidła i że zanim wyjdzie musi postawić swe warunki. Odpowiedziałem mu z pokorą, nie mogłem bowiem ukrywać przed sobą, że wdałem się w nietęgą sprawę, podnosząc rękę na muszkietera Jego Królewskiej Mości, powiedziałem mu więc, że poddaję się warunkom w zupełności. — Najpierw — rzekł on — żądam, aby powrócono mi pachołka mojego w pełnem uzbrojeniu. Rozkaz ten spełniliśmy z pośpiechem, bo, pojmuje pan, gotowi byliśmy na wszelkie rozkazy pańskiego przyjaciela. Pan Grimaud (ten powiedział nam swoje nazwisko, chociaż mówi tak mało), pan Grimaud wpuszczony został do piwnicy, choć mocno był ranny, i znowu zatarasowali drzwi, wyprawiając nas z rozkazem, ażebyśmy siedzieli w sklepie. — Lecz gdzież jest Athos nareszcie?... — W piwnicy, proszę pana. — Jakto, nieszczęsny, dotąd jeszcze w piwnicy go trzymasz? — Wielki Boże! nie, panie! My mielibyśmy go trzymać! Pan nie wie, co on tam narobił? O! gdyby pan mógł wywabić go stamtąd, byłbym mu wdzięczny dozgonnie i czcił, jak swego patrona. — Więc ja go zastanę w piwnicy?... — Rozumie się, proszę pana, uparł się i nie wychodzi. Codziennie podają mu przez okienko na widłach chleb i mięso na żądanie: ale, niestety! on czego innego spożywa więcej. Pewnego razu spróbowałem tam wejść z dwoma chłopcami moimi, lecz uniósł się wściekłością okrutną. Posłyszałem odgłos pistoletów nabijanych i muszkietu, który ładował jego służący. A na zapytanie nasze, jakie mają zamiary, pan odpowiedział, że we dwóch ze swoim służącym rozporządzają czterdziestoma strzałami, i że wypalą je do ostatniego, zanim dozwolą, aby czyjabądź noga postała w piwnicy. Wtedy, panie, zaniosłem skargę do gubernatora, a ten odpowiedział, że dobrze mi tak i że będę miał na drugi raz naukę, jak to niebezpiecznie ubliżać wielkim panom, którzy raczą u mnie popasać. — W ten sposób od tego czasu?... — przerwał d‘Artagnan, dusząc się od śmiechu z płaczliwej miny gospodarza. — W ten sposób od tego czasu, panie, pędzimy najmutniejsze życie pod słońcem. Bo trzeba panu wiedzieć, iż wszystkie nasze zapasy są w piwnicy; jest tam wino w butelkach i w beczkach, oliwa, korzenie, słonina i salcesony, a ponieważ wstęp jest nam wzbroniony, zmuszeni jesteśmy odmawiać podróżnym naszym napitku i jedzenia, i w ten sposób zajazd nasz z każdym dniem chyli się do upadku. Tydzień jeszcze z tym dobrodziejem w piwnicy, a przepadniemy z kretesem. — I dobrze ci tak, hultaju!... Łatwo ci było poznać, że jesteśmy ludźmi znakomitymi, a nie żadnymi fałszerzami, nieprawdaż? — Tak, panie, to prawda — rzekł oberżysta. — O! o!... słyszy pan?... znowu wpada w wściekłość!... — Musiano go zaniepokoić — zauważył d‘Artagnan. — Ależ nie mogło być inaczej! — wykrzyknął oberżysta — przybyło do nas właśnie dwóch panów angielskich. — Cóż stąd?... — Anglicy lubią dobre wino, jak panu wiadomo; ci zażądali najlepszego. Żona moja pewnie zaniosła prośbę do pana Athosa o pozwolenie wejścia do piwnicy dla zadośćuczynienia żądaniu tych panów, a on, jak zwykle, odmówił. A!... na miłosierdzie boskie!... słyszy pan, jaka wrzawa! D‘Artagnan usłyszał istotnie straszny rumor od strony piwnicy. Powstał i poprzedzany przez gospodarza, załamującego ręce i, mając za sobą Plancheta z odwiedzionym kurkiem u muszkietu, podszedł do miejsca, gdzie rozgrywała się scena. Dwaj Anglicy byli w rozpaczy, kawał drogi zrobili i umierali z głodu i pragnienia. — Ależ to tyranja oczywista!... — mówili płynnie po francusku, z lekkim tylko odcieniem cudzoziemskim — ażeby ten skończony warjat nie dał porządnym ludziom wina skosztować. Nuże, wyważmy drzwi, a jak się wścieknie, ha!... w łeb mu palniemy! — Zwolna, panowie, zwolna!... — odezwał się d‘Artagnan, wyjmując pistolety z za pasa — na to ja nie pozwolę. — Dobrze, dobrze — odezwał się z poza drzwi spokojny głos Athosa — niech mi się tu pokażą ci zjadacze niewiniątek, zobaczymy, co z tego będzie. Anglicy, jakkolwiek nie wyglądali na tchórzów, spojrzeli po sobie z wahaniem, jakby w piwnicy tej siedział ludożerca zgłodniały, bohater — olbrzym z bajek ludowych, do którego pieczary nikt przystąpić nie mógł bezkarnie. Nastąpiła chwila milczenia; nareszcie wstyd im się było cofać i większy z nich junak zszedł kilka stopni na dół i tak silnie kopnął nogą we drzwi, że ustąpiłby nawet mur. — Planchet — krzyknął d‘Artagnan, odwodząc kurki u pistoletów — ja biorę na siebie tego u góry, a ty weź tego na dole. Chcecie bitwy, panowie! niech będzie bitwa!... — Boże mój!... — zawołał Athos głosem basowym — słyszę d‘Artagnana, jak mi się zdaje. — Nie mylisz się — odrzekł d‘Artagnan, podnosząc głos — ja sam, drogi kolego. — Pysznie! — rzekł Athos — zabierzemy się do tych wywalaczy drzwi. Anglicy pochwycili szpady, lecz we dwa ognie byli wzięci. Zawahali się jeszcze; jednakże, jak poprzednio, duma zwyciężyła i pod powtórnem kopnięciem drzwi rozpękły się na dwoje. — Usuń się d‘Artagnanie, usuń się — wołał Athos — usuń się, bo strzelę!... — Panowie! — odezwał się d‘Artagnan, którego nigdy nie odstępowała rozwaga — panowie! zastanówcie się!... Cierpliwości, Athosie! W złą sprawę wdajecie się, panowie, możecie się zasypać. Ja z moim pachołkiem damy do was trzy strzały, z piwnicy dostaniecie tyleż, a jeszcze pozostają nam szpady, któremi ja i mój przyjaciel władamy niezgorzej. Mnie przypada załatwienie wspólnej naszej sprawy. Słowem mojem wam ręcze, że niedługo będziecie mieli czem ugasić pragnienie. — Jeżeli się co znajdzie — mruknął drwiąco Athos. Oberżyście zimny pot wystąpił na plecy. — Jakto, jeżeli się co znajdzie?... — wyszeptał. — Co u djabła! przecież coś być jeszcze musi — odparł d‘Artagnan — uspokój się, we dwóch nie wypili chyba całej piwnicy. Szpady do pochwy, panowie!... — A pan pistolety za pas!... — Najchętniej. I d‘Artagnan dał przykład. Zwrócił się następnie do Plancheta z rozkazem opuszczenia kurka u muszkietu. Dali się przekonać Anglicy i, mrucząc, schowali szpady. Opowiedziano im historję uwięzienia Athosa. A ponieważ pochodzili z dobrej szlachty, całą winę zrzucili na oberżystę. — A teraz, panowie — zakończył d‘Artagnan — wracajcie do siebie, a ja zaręczam, że za dziesięć minut przyniosą wam, czego dusza zapragnie. Anglicy skłonili się i wyszli. — No, mój drogi Athosie, otwórz mi, proszę, skoro sam pozostałem. — Zaraz, zaraz, natychmiast!... — odparł Athos. Wtedy rozległ się odgłos odrzucanych kolejno klepek, bali, które upadały z jękiem; była to barykada Athosa, którą oblężony własnoręcznie niweczył. Po chwili, drzwi wypadły i ukazała się blada twarz Athosa, który szybkim rzutem oka zbadał otoczenie. D‘Artagnan rzucił mu się w objęcia i ściskał serdecznie; nakoniec miał go wyciągnąć z tej jamy wilgotnej. Wtedy dopiero spostrzegł, że Athos chwieje się na nogach. — Ranny jesteś?... — zapytał. — Ja? uchowaj Boże!... pijany jestem, jak bela, nic więcej, a niema człowieka pod słońcem, któryby na to usilniej pracował. Jak Bóg żywy! gospodarzu mój! wypiłem na siebie samego sto pięćdziesiąt butelek chyba. — Litości!... jeżeli choć połowę tego wypił pachołek, jestem zrujnowany. — Grimaud jest sługą dobrego domu i nie poważyłby się przejmować moich zwyczajów. Pił prosto z beczki; patrz, zdaje mi się, że zapomniał wsadzić szpontu? Słyszycie? leje się!... D‘Artagnan parsknął śmiechem, który dreszcze oberżysty zamienił w gorączkę. Jednocześnie Grimaud wyłonił się z cienia, po za plecami pana swego, z muszkietem na ramieniu, głowa mu się trzęsła, wyglądał, jak pijany satyr z obrazu Rubensa. Polany był z przodu i z tyłu tłustym płynem, w którym gospodarz poznał najlepszą swoją oliwę. Pochód przeciągnął przez główną salę i rozgospodarował się w najlepszym z całej oberży pokoju, zajętym przez d‘Artagnana na mocy pierwszeństwa. Tymczasem oberżysta z żoną wpadli z lampkami w rękach do piwnicy, nieprzystępnej im od tak dawna, a widok przerażający przedstawił się ich oczom. Po za fortyfikacją, w której Athos uczynił wyłom, aby się przedostać, złożoną z klepek, desek i próżnych antałków, nagromadzonych według wszelkich zasad strategji, tarzały się po ziemi w kałużach oliwy i wina poogryzane kości od szynek, stos potłuczonych butelek zalegał kąt lewy piwnicy, a beczka, której kran pozostał otwarty, traciła tym otworem ostatnie krople krwi. Obraz zniszczenia i śmierci, według słów starożytnego poety, roztoczył się na polu bitwy. Z pięćdziesięciu salcesonów, zawieszonych u pułapu, dziesięć zaledwie zostało. Wtedy ryki rozpaczy oberżysty i jego małżonki przebiły sklepienia piwnicy i sam d‘Artagnan czuł się niemi wzruszony. Athos nawet się nie obejrzał. Wreszcie rozpacz zamieniła się w wściekłość. Uzbroiwszy się w rożen, oszalały oberżysta wpadł do pokoju dwóch przyjaciół. — Wina!... — odezwał się Athos, ujrzawszy go. — Wina! — wykrzyknął gospodarz osłupiały — wina!... ależ wypiłeś go pan za sto pistolów przeszło; jestem człowiekiem zrujnowanym, zgubionym!... — Ba!... — rzekł Athos — mieliśmy ciągłe pragnienie. — Gdybyście chociaż na tem poprzestali, ale potłukliście wszystkie butelki. — Popchnęliście mnie na nie i potłukły się. Twoja wina. — Oliwa moja przepadła... — Oliwa, to balsam cudowny na rany, biedny Grimaud opatrywać musiał te, które mu zadałeś. — Salcesony pożarte... — Szczurów zatrzęsienie w tej piwnicy. — Pan mi za to zapłacisz!... — krzyczał oberżysta zrozpaczony. — Błaźnie!... — krzyknął Athos, powstając, lecz opadł zaraz na krzesło: dał miarę sił swoich. D‘Artagnan przyszedł mu w pomoc, wznosząc szpicrutę do góry. Oberżysta cofnął się, zalany łzami. — To cię nauczy — rzekł d‘Artagnan — obchodzić się grzeczniej z gośćmi, których ci Pan Bóg zsyła. — Pan Bóg!... prędzej djabeł!... — Mój drogi — zaczął d‘Artagnan — jeżeli nam będziesz skrzeczał nad głową, zamkniemy się w piwnicy we czterech i zobaczymy sami, czy naprawdę spustoszenie jest tak wielkie, jak mówisz. — Wyznaję, panowie! zawiniłem, lecz dla każdego grzesznika jest zmiłowanie: jesteście jaśnie panami, a ja mizernym oberżystą, będziecie mieli litość nademną. — A!... skoro tak będziesz mówił — odezwał się Athos — serce mi się krajać gotowe, a łzy potoczą się z oczu, jak wino z twoich antałków. Nie taki djabeł czarny, jak go malują, zbliż się tu i porozmawiajmy. Oberżysta postąpił niespokojny. — Chodź, kiedy ci mówię, nie bój się — kończył Athos. — Pamiętasz, gdy miałem ci płacić, położyłem na stole sakiewkę. — Tak, jaśnie panie. — Sakiewka ta zawierała sześćdziesiąt pistolów... gdzież ona jest? — Znajduje się w kancelarji sądowej, jaśnie panie, powiedziano, że to fałszywa moneta. — Każ więc sobie ją oddać i weź te sześćdziesiąt pistolów. — Jaśnie pan wie przecież, że co do kancelarji sądowej wpadnie, to i przepadnie. Gdybyż to były pieniądze fałszywe, byłaby jeszcze nadzieja, lecz skoro są dobre... — Ułóżcie się tam, mój zuchu, to już mnie nie obchodzi, tembardziej, że nie mam ani grosza więcej. — Czekajcie!... — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — gdzie jest koń Athosa? — W stajni. — Co może być wart?... — Pięćdziesiąt pistolów najwyżej. — Wart osiemdziesiąt?... weź go i koniec. — Co znowu?... konia mojego sprzedajesz, mojego Bajazeta?... a na czem ja na wojnę pojadę, czy na Grimaudzie? — Przyprowadziłem ci innego — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Innego? — I to wspaniałego — zawołał gospodarz. — Skoro jest inny, piękniejszy i młodszy, zabierz starego, a dawaj pić. — Ale jakiego wina? — zapytał gospodarz, całkiem rozpogodzony. — Tego, co stoi wgłębi przy krokwiach; będzie tam jeszcze dwadzieścia pięć butelek, reszta się potłukła, gdy upadłem. Przynieś mi sześć. — To piorun, nie człowiek — szepnął na stronie oberżysta — jeżeli posiedzi tu dwa tygodnie, a będzie płacił, co wypije, stanę na nogi, jak się należy. — A nie zapomnij — dodał d‘Artagnan — zanieść cztery butelki tego samego wina dwom panom angielskim. — Tymczasem — rzekł Athos — zanim przyniosą nam wina d‘Artagnanie, opowiedz mi, co słychać z naszymi: bardzo jestem ciekawy. D‘Artagnan opowiedział mu, jak Porthosa zastał w łożku ze zwichniętą nogą, Aramisa zaś za stołem pomiędzy dwoma teologami. Przy końcu opowiadania wszedł gospodarz z żądanemi butelkami i szynką, która na szczęście znajdowała się poza obrębem piwnicy. — Dobrze — rzekł Athos, napełniając dwa kieliszki — ten za Porthosa... a ten za Aramisa zdrowie; lecz co tobie przyjacielu? masz taką minę grobową... — Niestety! — westchnął d‘Artagnan — ponieważ jestem najnieszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi! — Ty, nieszczęśliwy?... Ciekawy jestem, co to za nieszczęście? Powiedz!... — Później — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — A to czemu? może myślisz, żem pijany, d‘Artagnanie? Zapamiętaj to sobie, nigdy myśl moja nie jest tak jasną, jak przy winie. Mów... słucham cię obydwoma uszami. D‘Artagnan opowiedział swoją przygodę z panią Bonacieux. Athos wysłuchał z całym spokojem, a gdy skończył: — Nędza, wszystko nędza!... — rzekł. Takie było jego przysłowie. — Ty wszystko nazywasz nędzą, mój drogi!... — przerwał d‘Artagnan — nie przystoi ci tak mówić, tobie, który nie kochałeś nigdy. Przygasłe oczy Athosa zapłonęły nagle; lecz ogień ten przemknął, jak błyskawica, przesłoniła je zwykła pomroka smutku. — Prawda — rzekł spokojnie — ja nigdy nie kochałem. — Widzisz więc, ty masz serce z kamienia i źle robisz, będąc tak surowym dla nas, co mamy czułe serca. — Czułe, strzałą przeszyte serca!... — zadeklamował Athos. — Co mówisz?... — Mówię, że miłość jest loterją, na której wygrywający zdobywa śmierć! Szczęście twoje, żeś przegrał, wierzaj mi, mój drogi. A jeśli chcesz posłuchać mojej rady, przegrywaj zawsze. — Zdawało się, że ona mnie tak kocha! — Zdawało ci się. — O! ona mnie kochała! — Dziecko! niema mężczyzny, któryby w to nie wierzył, i niema takiego, któryby się nie zawiódł. — Z wyjątkiem ciebie, boś nie miał nigdy kochanki. — To prawda — odparł Athos po chwili milczenia — ja... ja nie miałem jej nigdy. Pijmy! — Skoro taki filozof z ciebie, naucz mnie!... wspomóż!... potrzebuję nauki i pociechy. — Pociechy? w czem? — W mojem nieszczęściu. — Śmiech bierze na twoje nieszczęście — rzekł Athos, wzruszając ramionami — ciekawy jestem, cobyś powiedział, gdybym ci opowiedział pewną przygodę miłosną. — Twoją? — Lub którego z moich przyjaciół, mniejsza o to. — Powiedz mi, powiedz!... — Pijmy, lepiej zrobimy. — Pij i opowiadaj. — Ha! dobrze — rzekł Athos, wychylając i napełniając kieliszek — te dwie rzeczy nieźle chodzą w parze. — Słucham. Athos zamyślił się; im dłużej to trwało, bladł coraz mocniej. Znajdował się on wtem stadjum odurzenia, w którym pospolici pijacy padają znużeni snem. On nie spał, marzył tylko głośno. To junactwo pijackie miało w sobie coś przerażającego. — Koniecznie chcesz? — zapytał. — Proszę... — odrzekł d‘Artagnan. — Niech się stanie, czego żądasz. — Jeden z moich przyjaciół, rozumiesz! nie ja — rzekł, przerywając sobie ze śmiechem ponurym — pewien hrabia z mojej prowincji, czyli z Berry, szlachetnie urodzony, jak jaki Dandolo lub Montmorency, rozkochał się, mając dwadzieścia pięć lat, w dziewczynie szesnastoletniej, pięknej, jak anioł. Z poza niewinności dziecięcej przebijał umysł żywy, umysł niekobiecy, poetyczny; mało powiedzieć, że podobała się... upajała. Żyła ona w małem miasteczku, przy bracie, który był proboszczem. W tych stronach oboje byli nowymi przybyszami; skąd?... nikt nie wiedział; lecz, że była piękna, a brat jej świątobliwy, nikomu na myśl nie przyszło pytać, skąd się wzięli. Zresztą krążyły pogłoski, jakoby byli dobrego pochodzenia. Przyjaciel mój, który był panem na całą okolicę, mógł uwieść ją, lub wziąć przemocą, zależało to od jego woli, wolno mu było!... któżby się był ujął za cudzoziemcami, za nieznanymi?... Na nieszczęście, był to człowiek uczciwy, poślubił ją. Głupiec, dureń, niedołęga!... — Dlaczego?... skoro ją kochał? — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — Zaczekaj — mówił Athos. — Wprowadził ją do swojego zamku i uczynił z niej najpierwszą damę w okolicy; a trzeba jej przyznać, że umiała utrzymać się na stanowisku. — Co dalej? — pytał d‘Artagnan. — Otóż! gdy była na polowaniu z małżonkiem — ciągnął Athos głosem przytłumionym, mówiąc coraz szybciej — spadła z konia i zemdlała; hrabia rzucił się na jej ratunek, a ponieważ cisnęły ją suknie, przeciął je sztyletem i odsłonił ramiona. Zgadnij, co na jednem z nich było, d‘Artagnanie?... — rzekł Athos, wybuchając strasznym śmiechem. — Skądże mogę wiedzieć? — Kwiat lilji! — powiedział Athos. — Była napiętnowana. I duszkiem wychylił kielich, trzymany w ręku. — To zgroza!... — wykrzyknął d‘Artagnan — co ty mówisz? — Prawdę!... Anioł był szatanem. Nieszczęsna dziewczyna była złodziejką. — Cóż wtedy zrobił hrabia? — Był wielkim panem, miał w dobrach swoich prawo życia i śmierci, podarł do reszty suknie hrabiny, związał jej ręce na plecach i powiesił na drzewie. — O nieba!... Athosie!... — morderstwo!... — krzyknął d‘Artagnan. — Tak, morderstwo, nic więcej... — rzekł Athos blady, jak śmierć. — Ale wina nam braknie, jak mi się zdaje. I porwał ostatnią butelkę za szyjkę, przyłożył do ust, wychylił duszkiem, jakby zwyczajny kieliszek. Potem opuścił głowę na dłonie; d‘Artagnan stał przed nim, przejęty grozą. — Wyleczyło mnie to z kobiet pięknych, poetycznych i rozkochanych — rzekł, powstając, zaniechawszy w dalszym ciągu apologji hrabiego. — Daj ci Boże to samo! Pijmy! — Umarła więc?... — wyjąkał d‘Artagnan. — Do licha!... — przerwał mu Athos. — Dawajże kieliszek. Szynki, chamie!... — krzyknął Athos — nie możemy już pić!... — Co się z bratem jej stało? — począł lękliwie d‘Artagnan. — Z bratem?... — odparł Athos. — Tak, z tym księdzem. — O! dowiadywałem się o niego, aby go także pochwycić; ale uprzedził mnie, o dzień wcześniej opuścił probostwo... — Czy przynajmniej dowiedziano się, kto był ten nędznik?... — Bezwiątpienia!... był to pierwszy kochanek i wspólnik dziewczyny, zacna osobistość, udająca proboszcza, dlatego może, aby wydać za mąż swoją kochankę i w ten sposób los jej zabezpieczyć. Spodziewam się że został poćwiartowany. — O! Boże mój!... Boże!... — odezwał się d‘Artagnan, oszołomiony tą straszną opowieścią. — Spróbujże tej szynki, d‘Artagnanie, wyśmienita — rzekł Athos, krając kawał olbrzymi i kładąc mu na talerz. — Szkoda, że chociaż czterech takich nie było w piwnicy! wypiłbym o pięćdziesiąt butelek więcej. D‘Artagnan nie mógł dłużej znieść tej rozmowy, czuł, że przyprawiłaby go o szaleństwo. Oparł głowę na rękach, udając, że zasypia. — Teraz młodzież nie umie pić!... — rzekł Athos, patrząc na niego z politowaniem — a jednak lepszy ten jest od wielu innych... KONIEC TOMU PIERWSZEGO.